Todd Farley
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "That little brat stabbed me in the face." --Todd as he speaks of in the newspaper. Theodore Gabriel Farley, "Todd" born August 1st, 1971-January 18th, 2006 was born the youngest son of military family Jared Farley and his wife Lisa Farley. Lisa Farley was a military secretary working in central South America where she met Todd's American father. Together, the two later returned to America for an early retirement where they raised their sons, Todd and Caleb. Arrogant, cold, and yet very patriotic, Todd was the one responsible for Charles Bedford's arranged murder and severely wounding of Rose Bedford, a horrible act that would come to scar the child for life. According to his criminal records he had been in trouble for many terrible things in his past life. Todd disappeared from public eye for a while after his trial, imprisonment and eventual release. It isn't known by the public as to why, but eventually, he simply disappeared completely. It is later learned this was due to the fact that he was killed by Alex by having him fed to the Incubator. His half-eaten body was sent to Newark's waters where it could be "discovered" by Albert Fisch, a Saint Michael's Hospital doctor and a man working undercover as one of Alex's personal scientists. He is portrayed by Dave B. Mitchell. Early Life and History with Umbrella Todd Farley was born sometime in the South American city of Caracas, Venezuela, the youngest brother of Caleb Farley. They had both received American names as to avoid too much conflict with Jared Farley's superior officers and their trip to America. During their short time in which they had lived in the city, Todd and Caleb were subject to the horrors of warfare and street violence, which may or may not have been a cause for Todd's brutal, sadistic tendencies. Their parents decided to take an early retirement and Jared transported his new family to his home, where they received proper American citizenship. Sometime in the early year of 1995, Todd enlisted in the UBCS services of the Umbrella corporation and began training with members such as Nicholai Ginovaef and Mikhail Viktor. Sometime in his life, he was eventually visited by Ozwell Spencer who discussed buisness affairs with him regarding his position in Umbrella. Ozwell informed him that he was extremely skilled in combat and that he could be put to better use than in public eyes. Todd was delighted when Spencer offered him a position as an Umbrella Hitman. His job was to ensure that no one slandered the reputation of the company and lived to tell the tale. Todd was in charge of killing anyone who threatened the company in a quiet, quick manner to avoid suspicion. Eventually, during Todd's training, he crossed paths with fellow Umbrella employee, Charles Bedford. The two men were always at odds with one another because Todd thought of Charles as a "soft-hearted" guy, despite this being the exact opposite. Even though Charles performed experiments on people, Todd always sensed that he was "a weak link waiting to break". Alex assured him that Charles was faithful and loyal to Umbrella's cause and there was no need for concern. Still, despite this assurance, Todd kept a close eye on Charles. Todd was unaware of Charles' acquisition of Rose Bedford sometime until she was 6 years old. When he had learned about this, he kept a close watch over Charles to be certain that he was not doing anything to challenge Umbrella's authority. He began to notice that Charles was growing too fond of her and reported this back to Spencer. Todd was ordered to approach Charles as sort of a "warning" to the man, to remind him of his place. Todd and Charles entered into a terrible argument in the middle of the streets, which went by noticed with local authorities. Charles turned to leave and Todd was eventually escorted away from him, but not before leaving him a grave warning of "be careful what you choose". In 2002, Spencer summoned Todd for a meeting at Umbrella Headquarters in Raccoon City. He informed the man about Charles' failed appearances to many of the meetings and ordered that Todd go and investigate this. Todd traveled back to Newark City where he began to spy on the Bedford man in secret. His report back to Spencer revealed what he had feared would happen: Charles had grown too fond of Rose and had forgotten his duty. There was even signs that Charles had planned on leaving Newark with Rose to flee Umbrella's site. Todd was ordered to execute Charles by Alex, but not to do harm to Rose. The task seemed simple enough for him. When Todd arrived at the Bedford Estate, Rose was nowhere to be seen but Charles was there, waiting for him in his library. At first, the two men discussed what would be done and Charles willingly accepted his death without argument so long as Todd would leave Rose in peace. Todd laughed at this and told him that he wouldn't hurt Rose because of his orders, but he might just shake her up a bit. This caused Charles to go berserk and he attacked Todd. The two men fought in the library, destroying books, glass shelves, chairs and portraits in the process. Finally, Todd whipped out a handgun and shot Charles point blank in the head. The man had not counted on Rose hearing the sound or even the child being there. When he was going through Charles' things to find money or any valuables, he was attacked by Rose who stabbed a shard of broken glass into his cheek. Forgetting his orders of not to harm her, he flew into a rage and nearly beat Rose to death before stabbing her in the shoulder with the shard of glass and fleeing the scene. A few months passed and Todd was eventually captured and imprisoned before he was put on trial. Because of Rose's psychological trauma, she had failed to appear in court to testify against him, and he was immediately released on bail, despite the appearance of many of her teachers and family friends. After his release, Todd reported back to Spencer and Alex about what had happened. Then, sometime in 2004 he mysteriously disappeared from public eye. As he grew older and the situation slowly forgotten, Todd began to have recurring nightmares about the girl who he had hurt and the father he had deprived her of. He began to see hallucinations of her face haunting him and Charles' blood-soaked spirit lurking around his apartment. He was slowly feeling remorse for what he had done. This concerned Spencer because Todd was slowly beginning to "talk too much" about what he had done and he was giving this all away to the other employees of Umbrella. Alex commanded that Todd come and work with him on his island, claiming that it was more "suitable work for a veteran". Todd accepted, thinking that it would ease his horrible memories. Soon however, he was hearing noises outside his room, the sounds of the Incubator. All at the same time, he continued to see "ghosts" of Rose as a child and Charles' blood-soaked image haunting him. He'd run down the hallways of Alex's facility, soaked in sweat and screaming. Eventually, it became too much for them to handle and Alex decided to "set him free". His half-eaten body was discovered two years later in the Newark City bay. Education Todd's education was somewhat shaken because of his transfer from one country to the next. He struggled in school with his academics and was held back several times; he particularly had trouble with other students and got into numerous fights because of his ethnicity. He had difficulty comprehending some of the American language at first, but eventually, it became easy for him to speak fluently in both languages; Spanish and English. Abilities and Skills Todd has been believed to be an excellent combat fighter with superb fighting skills. While he isn't one to be particularly intelligent like most of the Code Genesis fanon cast, he is known to be an excellent strategist and fighter. He can speak fluent English and Spanish. Personality Todd: "''You know I didn't intend for this shit to happen. I had to do what I was told." Allen: ''"Is that right? Well, you know what I was told? I was told that I should really give some serious thought to beating your head into the pavement for what you did to that girl." --Allen Shepherd, threatening Todd. Described by many as being "rude, uncouth and vulgar", Todd has a very arrogant personality but is oddly enough, very patriotic to his country, but not his place of origin. Sometimes, he displays an almost superior attitude around others given the fact that he has "served" his country in ways that he believes others have not. However, some of these things seemed to have changed after he had killed Charles Bedford. Despite being listed as unknown, the diary entry found in one of the bloody cells on Alex's island suggest that he began to break down mentally and suffer night terrors. He began to become paranoid and terrified of every little thing. He was also becoming a problem for Alex's men because of this. Wardrobe Not making any appearance in Code Genesis save for a single, unappealing mug shot in the city's police station, Todd Farley is seen from the waist up wearing a black tank top, empty shoulder gun holsters and black leather gloves. Physical Appearance Tall, somewhat scrawny, yet muscular, Todd stands slightly shorter to Charles by a mere centimeter. He has short, black hair that is spiked up almost always with gel and hard brown eyes that almost look black. His skin is lightly tanned as well. He has a scar over the base of his neck from a knife fight and several others beneath his clothes as well as one on his cheek from when Rose stabbed him. He has a tattoo of an eagle smoking a cigar and waving the American flag in its claws on his shoulder. Relationships Parents While Todd never got along well with others, he oddly enough gave his father and mother the respect that they deserved. He would sometimes have problems with their commands when it involved staying with his brother because the two brothers could not stand each other being that they were so different. Rose Bedford Todd never had any encounter with Rose up until the night that he was ordered to kill Charles. After he shot Charles in the head, he was shocked when the child attacked him from behind, stabbing him in the cheek with a piece of glass as soon as he turned to face her. A part of him grew more and more afraid of her because of the discussion that Alex had with him regarding her future that she would have, but otherwise, didn't really think anything of her beforehand. He is later haunted by her child-like apparition due to his increasing paranoia and insanity; a shade who constantly mocks and laughs at him. Ozwell Spencer While some feared him, Todd idolized Ozwell Spencer because of his freedom and position that he was granted by him. Whenever Spencer gave him an order, Todd carried it out to the fullest extent and even further to ensure that he stayed in good with him. Alex Wesker Alex was a man to fear and revere all at once. Todd respected Alex because a part of him was afraid of the man. He sensed something not quite right with him, but knew he wasn't going to question it. Alex always made him a bit "afraid of himself" whenever he was around him, but Todd always answered to him when he called. When Alex promised to help him be rid of his nightmares, Todd was thrilled and thankful. Unfortunately, he did not realize that Alex was going to kill him. Charles Bedford Todd and Charles constantly quarreled with one another ever chance they had. Not much is verified as to why, but some believe it's because the men had extremely different views on certain things. Others believed it was because Todd could not trust him. Charles avoided him particularly because he was never interested in outright fighting. Todd always found a way to get on Charles' nerves because of his lack of trusting him. When he was sent to kill Charles, he actually taunted him into fighting after saying that he would "shake Rose up a bit". Todd is also haunted by Charles' apparition that has a bullet hole in its head and is laughing cruelly at him. Allen Shepherd (Character used with permission by UndeadHero) Todd: "Please, take me to jail. I deserve to rot away for what I've done". Allen: "Jail? No, I was thinking more along the lines of the city morgue". --Allen, threatening Todd. Allen met Todd briefly before during Rose's court hearing and did everything that he could to bring the man to justice. When his efforts failed, Todd disappeared from public eye. When Allen met him again, Todd begged with the man to take him to jail, expressing only shame for what he had done. Allen responded simply with, "I hope you get what's coming to you" before letting the man go. Todd shows only repentance around Allen and slight fear given his position and connection with Rose. Quotes *''"¡Maldita sea!"'' (Damn it!) *''"¡Mierda!"'' (Shit!) *''"She won't stop...I keep seeing her face in my head! Please, make it stop! I can't take it anymore!"'' *''"I would hate to see something happen to that pretty little face!"'' *''"Charles, you're weak. You've gone soft on them. They hate it when that happens, you know."'' *''"That little brat! She's lucky I didn't kill her!"'' *''"I hate this job sometimes..."'' *''"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I ONLY DID MY JOB!"'' *''"Interesting; I knew a guy like you. Oh wait, no; that was a man I shot. Keep it up and you might look the same as he did."'' *''"Nothing personal kid; if you're feeling sore about this, then come at me!"'' *''"SON OF A BITCH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MY FACE!"'' *''"I don't want to do this anymore...Please, I can't."'' Trivia *Theodore \the(o)-do-re\ as a boy's name is pronounced THEE-a-dor. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Theodore is "God's gift". From Theodorus. Early Christian name and saint's name. President Theodore Roosevelt made the name popular, and the teddy bear is named for him. Teodor (TAY-oh-dor) is Spanish; Teodoro is Italian and Portuguese. Auhtors Theodore Dreiser, Theodore Sturgeon; painter Théodore Rousseau. *Farley \f(a)-rley, far-ley\ as a boy's name is pronounced FAR-lee. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Farley is "meadow of the sheep; meadow of the bulls". Also possibly from "fearn leah", an Old English phrase meaning "fern wood". May also be from the Gaelic name Fearghal, meaning "brave man". *Todd's death by being devoured by Rose's mother and later having his body sent to Newark City's waters was a way for Rose to find some kind of closure on her killer or perhaps to get her to find Alex. The doctor working at the hospital; doctor Albert Fisch was also working with Alex, ordered to make certain that Rose would know of Todd's death. Alex's true motives for this action are uncertain. *Todd Farley was partially inspired by the main character from the video game, HITMAN. *According to Alex's diary, "the man" (Todd) was believed to have been the liar that he spoke of. Todd might have lied to Alex in some way which led to his gruesome death. Although this could merely be but a small part as to why Todd was killed. *The "prisoner" who had been arrested was believed to be Todd's older brother, but there isn't much information on Caleb and his fate in the incidents remains unknown. *His discovered time of death is unknown, but he was recorded to have died sometime in 2006 as the time of his body being discovered. *It is suggested that Todd may have also been the one to shoot Mary as well as Charles Bedford given his task of eliminating potential threats to Umbrella and its experiments, though there isn't much proof of the matter. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC)